1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display devices, and in particular to a display panel capable of reducing number of data signal driving IC.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a conventional display driving circuit 10. It includes two data drivers 121 and 122, a scan driver 11, a pixel matrix comprising display cells 13, and switches 161 and 162 comprising transistors. Each display cell 13 in the odd columns of the pixel matrix receives a data signal through a data line 151 from the data driver 121 or 122. Each display cell 13 in the even columns of the pixel matrix receives a data signal through a data line 152 from the data driver 121 or 122. The display cells 13 also receive scan signals through scan lines 14 from the scan driver 11. To reduce number of the data drivers, data lines 151 and 152 are respectively coupled to the display cells 13 in the odd and even column of the pixel matrix share the same data terminal as the data driver through the switches 161 and 162 controlled by signals SW1 and SW2. When one of the scan signals is applied, the odd and even display cells 13 in the scanned row of the matrix receive the data signal output from the same terminal of the data driver 121 or 122 by turns. In FIG. 1, for example, the number of the data drivers is half that when not using the switches to share the data terminals since each data terminal provides the data signals to two columns of display cells of the pixel matrix.
However, in the conventional display driving circuit, the switching frequency of the switches 161 and 162 is n times the frame rate, wherein n is the number of the columns in the pixel matrix. For example, the switching frequency of the switches in a display having 768 pixel columns and a frame rate of 60 Hz is 46080 Hz. Such a switching frequency is much higher than that of the thin-film transistors (TFTs) used in the display cells 13. Besides, the high duty ratio and high current stress also degrades the reliability of the circuit.